Knights and Pawns
by water raven
Summary: REWRITTEN was dived we fall AU Romy Trasks new sentinel Programme has been initiated and the guild wars in new orleans are heating up and someones watching the mansion. who is really pulling the strings? minor jonda jott kiotr R
1. Chapter 1

Knights and Pawns

Revised

I have decided to redo the whole story…. Sorry! Got complete writers block i have new ideas and I no longer hate Scott. I have made some big changes, like the first chapter.

so please read and review!

* * *

**New Orleans, 4:26PM**

"Rem, someone's followin' us ami." A brown haired boy half whispered.

"I know, c'mon." Remy replied looking straight ahead.

"I t'ink we should try an loose 'em, don' y'?"

"Oui, but dey know dis area as well as we do."

"S' wat? We can still loose dem."

Remy sighed, "Theo, I don' t'ink we…"

"T'ieves!" Someone shouted from behind.

"Don' look back." Remy said harshly, but quietly, stopping his friend from turning. "Jus' keep goin'."

"Hey! Le Beau." A second voice yelled.

"Rem" Theo said nervously.

"Dere not stupid enough to attack us 'ere, der's too many people about." Remy said calmly, though on the inside he was thinking frantically on how to get them both out of this situation.

"Rem I don' like dis, maybe we should call someone?"

Casually Remy looked across the street into the large shop windows, enabling him to see the gang following not far behind, "non, der watchin' us t' close… wait, we'll have t' make a run f'r it. Der's t' many. Call Henri, or y' Pere when we're further away."

"How many?" Theo said suddenly.

"douze."

"What!" he exclaimed quietly, "What da hell is 'e up t'?"

Remy shock his head slightly, "der's an ally down 'ere wit a six foot wall, remember?"

"Oui, we can jump dat easy."

"S' can dey, but it's our only choice, soon as we get to it run. D'accord?"

Theo never got a chance to respond when gun shots where fired, causing a chorus of screams, which Julian's shout rode on, "dats y firs' an' las' warnin' T'eives!"

"Run." Remy said quickly shoving Theo in front. More gunshots were heard as the two sprinted further down the road, silently slipping into a side ally. A bullet clipped the corner of the building, causing chips to fly off; one shard cut into the side of Remy's cheek.

As the wall came into view the two thieves got ready to jump over, Theo ran in front, extracting an expandable bo staff he cleared the wall with an inch to spare. Remy followed, expanding his own staff and copied Theo's moves. Landing gracefully Remy nodded to Theo, who was ringing a guild member, before the two took of down the rest of the ally.

The gang chasing them were not far behind, shooting at the two manically.

"Remy no ones answering!"

The end of the ally way came into sight, "c'mon."

Suddenly two figures blocked the exit, the shorter of the two spoke first, "well, well, well wat d' we 'ave 'ere. Two petit t'eives out all alone." The man smirked.

"Stop messin' about, c'mon let us go." Remy said calmly.

"Why would I do dat hmm? When I can do dis." Julian pulled out a gun and tested its weight in both hands before pointing it at Remy.

"Cos de guilds will hunt y' down an' kill y', if y' shoot us."

"How will dey know 's me?" Julian sneered.

Raising an eyebrow Remy looked to Theo, "'Cos y' be stirrin' up trouble for months now, dere not stupid, 'specially since dey already know wha' y' doin'." Remy bluffed. Moving his had closer to his cards in his jean pocket.

"Y' lyin', dey don' know."

"Really? Y' soun' sure of y'self" Remy said pulling his cards out.

Julian looked about quickly at his gang, "well we 'ave y' outnumbered anyway Le Beau."

Remy smirked; his empathy picked up on their nervousness, "not f'r long. Look."

Julian turned and in that second Remy kicked the back of his legs, and threw a charged card into the group behind him.

"Rem c'mon!" Theo grabbed Remy's arm dragging him down the ally past the momentarily stunned attackers. Stumbling Remy followed, shaken by the force of the explosion he'd created.

"Theo! Wait! I …."

"not now Rem! C'mon! lets jus' Aghh!"


	2. Chapter 2

hi ya! heres the nxt chapt, i haven't got the internet at home so updating will be slow for awhile sorry!

anyway heres the nxt chapt. i know its slow goinin but it is really important!

dont own x-men

* * *

Chapter 2

**World Summit**

Brussels Belgium.

Xavier looked over his audience. Some of the most powerful men and women on the planet were gathered to listen to and participate in the most controversial issue of the 21st century. Mutants. Trask had just condemned all mutants as terrorists and threats to humanity itself; no thanks to Eric Lensher's most recent terrorist rampage in several of the U.S's more prominent cities. _Oh_ _Eric my friend, what am I going to do with you? Every time we are close to a brake through, you just have to do something to enforce and wrongly confirm these people's fears. _Massaging his temples Xavier spoke again.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen; by endorsing this barbaric sentinel programme you will be striking fear into the hearts and minds of mutants and non-mutants alike. Confirming their worst fears of being unfairly targeted and jailed because of their genetic make-up. You I am sure would not imprison everyone with blue eyes, purely because their eyes are blue? This programme will encourage mutants young and old to join Magneto's ranks and support his terrorist ideas because they will be scared! Scared of the people… the government who should be protecting them! Can you not see this my friends? History repeats itself time and time again, only showing itself in different lights. You have a chance to change the status quo of history! I know many young intelligent mutants who strive to use their powers …their gifts, for the good of all mankind. Ladies and gentleman I have one simple question for you. What would you do if when you go home tonight, tomorrow or next week and your child came to you, believing you to be the one person they can trust, and told you that they were a mutant? Would you cast them out? Or embrace them and offer all your love and support, and promise to stand by them no matter what? Would you then support this sentinel program?" Looking over his audience Xavier saw most in deep thought. A few however looked as though the concept of having mutant children was impossible and repulsive. One looked like he was about to explode. Trask.

"Yes! Professor Xavier, you are fast gaining the title of: defender of _mutants_! You have certainly argued your point. However these mutants are dangerous! The global public have their god-given right to know who and where these mutants are! Whether or not these mutants are in their cities, towns, neighbourhoods or their children's schools, do they not! I have witnessed with my own eyes the devastation caused by these so-called freedom fighters! Magneto has recently destroyed prized American landmarks in New York, San Francisco and Chicago. Do you see this as benefiting all mankind? These mutants are dangerous Ladies and Gentlemen, and therefore need to be regulated … controlled by a force capable of pulling off this great feat." Trask received a large round of applause; smugly he looked over to the crippled Xavier expecting to see defeat written across his face.

Professor Xavier sighed, _this is turning out to be a very long day…_ retaining a neutral look across his face Xavier once again, after the applause had died down started to speak.

"You licence people with guns and give out driver's licences General Trask, these people are just as dangerous do you not agree? Not every mutant is dangerous, in fact a small majority are. Not every mutant sets out to hurt or kill others. A criminal … a robber with a gun sets out with little doubt that if anything should go wrong they will use their weapon. A child plays with his parent's gun and accidentally fires it, hurting, maiming or god-forbid kills someone with it, are they to blame? Was it not an accident? Can you punish them? Children with the X-gene, in general, gain their powers between the ages of ten and fourteen, and often during periods of heightened emotional stress, if their powers should suddenly be activated and they accidentally destroy something or hurt someone are they to blame. They did not know. How can you prosecute a child who did not know what it was they were doing?"

"Yes professor, we licence these people to carry fire arms and drive cars, but we do not licence these mutants…"

The debate carried on for another two hours and resulted in a stalemate. Many world leaders and political figures were still unconvinced of Xavier's argument, and leaned more towards Trask's solution.

"Professor Xavier Sir?"

Xavier turned around to see a middle aged woman approach him. "yes how may I help you Miss…"

"Jane Mulloch, I'm a British MP for the Democratic Liberals of the United Kingdom. The DLUK."

"ah of course, how may I help you Miss Mulloch?"

"I wondered if I could have a word with you about the mutant registration and sentinel programme? DLUK is dedicated to liberty and fairness of all of society, and are opposing the 'control' programme in Britain, which contains the sentinel registration programme. However, I was wondering if you could send me a copy of those statistics you used, and the theory of schooling mutant children to control their powers to present to my Party and Parliament. I would be grateful if you could."

"Of course Miss Mulloch, I will send you the statistics, I heard your party done very well in recent elections."

Jane Mulloch face brightened, "yes we did, only three seats short of being the second biggest party, and we have only been on the political scene for six years. Heres my card, it has contact details on it. And please call me Jane."

"Thank you Jane, I'll be sure to send you the information."

"Thank you Professor, hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Likewise Jane, Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Italics thoughts

_Italics _ thoughts

New Orleans

"Rem? Y' in 'ere frere?" Henri cautiously opened the door to his little brothers room, the 'accident' had happened two days ago, Theo was still in hospital, but had woken up and was asking after Remy, who refused to go to the hospital. "Rem?" looking over to the balcony windows he noticed they were unlocked. _The roof. _One of the few places Remy could find peace in the house.

Henri had found Remy on the roof years ago, when he was looking for some peace away from the guild, more specifically his Pere Jean-Luc, to this day Henri was the only person that knew were Remy would 'disappear' to. Silently Henri climbed up onto the roof, and saw his brother laying on the shingled roof, eyes closed, both hands under his head, left leg straight, while the right was bent up. He was wearing black jeans and a studded-metal belt, his chequered converse and a red and black shirt with no coat or jacket. Henri could see Remy breathe in the air; it was freezing!

Henri almost fell off the roof when Remy spoke, "wha's up Henri?" Remy's eyes were still closed, he hadn't moved an inch, and he wasn't even shivering.

"Dieu, Rem! Ya tryin' ta scare m' frere. I hate it when y' do dat! Wha' ya doin up 'ere? Aren' y' col'?" Henri sat down next to Remy looking out towards the city, all the lights were on, and the Mississippi was shining, it was beautiful.

Remy stayed silent, eyes still closed, sighing Henri turned his attention to the view. "I c'n see why y' come up 'ere, 's peaceful…. Tante's worried bout'y Rem, Pere's jus' upset, y' an' Theo gave 'im a scare y' know, t'ink 'e finally realised we're not untouchable." Henri turned to look at his brother; his eyes were open now, looking up at the sky, and the stars. "Rem, y' know it wasn' y' fault, Bella don' blame y', I saw 'er befo' she was visitin', Theo. She says it was Julian's fault, she's worried 'bout y', we all are Rem."

"Don' be." Remy replied, in an even voice, "I c'n take care of m'self Henri. Y' know I can."

"Oui dat I do, mais y' mon petit frere, je vous inquiétez de vous, je ne pouvez pas l'aider." (Yes that I do, but you are my little brother, I worry about you, I cannot help it)

"Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai fait Henri, je n'avez eu aucune commande, je pourriez de Theo blessé, je pourriez de tué leur." (You did not see what I did Henri, I had no control, I could of hurt Theo, I could of killed them.)

"Mais vous pas , vous les avez juste assommés, et ils ont mérité cela, essayant au d'acculer vous et le Theo comme cela." (But you did not, you just knocked them out, and they deserved that, trying to corner you and Theo like that.)

Remy shifted slightly, "no one deserved dat… dey were terrified."

Sighing Henri looked back over to the city. "Rem y' can't blame y'self pour dis, Julian shot Theo not y', y' protected Theo, an' from wha' Eti tells m' Theo's de one who got y' both in detention in de firs' place. It's not y' fault."

"Oui, it is…. Julian only attacked me cos of what 'appened at de docks, he was stripped of 'is position in de guil', an' all dat 'appened ta me was a slap on the wrist and a tellin' off,"

Henri couldn't believe what he was hearing, turning back around to Remy he said exasperated, and hit him on the upside of his head, "'e attacked y' den t' y' idiot! It's 'is own fault! Dieu Remy! De guil' leaders know dis!"

Remy sat up and looked directly at his older brother, "Oui dey know dat, but others don'! Henri… y' know dis has started de fightin' again, an' 's m' fault! An' don' say it isn' I 'ear enough of dat from Tante! Y' know wha' I overheard yesterday? Some t'evies were goin' ta attack an assassin in board daylight! De only t'ing dat stopped dem was de fact Oncle Jacque's 'eard dem t'!"

Henri stared at his brother, he'd heard of little things happening, nothing like this though, no actual blindingly obvious attacks. "Rem… I…. Dey were jus' bein' stupid… nothin' will actually happen…"

"Don' be stupid Henri! Y' know someone will do somethin' against one of de guil's and start de fightin' all over again."

"We'll sort it out…"

Remy cut in, "doin' wha'? 'm already bein' forced ta marry Bella, I t'ink even de guil's drew de line at bigamy!"

"Don' be stupid, Grande-Oncle Loopa was married t' two women at once. Coarse 'e wasn't sober the secon' time, Trante Mattie nearly murdered him wit' dat fryin pan, an' our Grande-Tante's were non too pleased, an' it wasn' to bring peace t' de guilds."

Remy glared at Henri before throwing himself back down to lie on the roof.

Henri stood up and offered is hand "… c'mon it's freezin' lets go an get some coffee, y' still not smokin'?"

Sighing Remy got up, "Oui. After y'." Remy said, bowing and gesturing to the end of the roof.

"Rem?"

"Oui?"

"If dere was any other way… y' know, of stoppin' de fightin' we'd take it, I'd do it. Its jus dat dere's no-"

"Don' Henri, I know, don' worry. Could be worse. Jus' wish me an' Bella had a say y' know? Seems bein best friends jus' ain' enough."

Henri put his arm around Remy's shoulder and walked to the edge of the roof, "no it doesn' look like it."

"d'y' rember when grande-Tante Lulu knocked on his door? We were dere with Mattie." Remy said laughing.

"Oui, she's less dan ten years older dan me, she came wit' a 18 carat weddin' ring an' de marriage certificates, an' wearin' 'er dancin' clothes."

"Never seen de ol' man move s' fas'!"

"Still don' think Mattie's talkin' to 'im."

Remy laughed, "Least we've never done anything that bad before."


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long to update lifes been hectic, my laptop crashed and i lost all my work! :.(

heres the nxt chapter!

R&R people!

* * *

Chapter 3

New Orleans Central Hospital

Accident and emergency

Remy LeBeau walked silently down one of the many corridors in the maze like hospital, it smelled like disinfectant, hospital food and sick people. The walls were painted lavender littered with notice boards and posters on health. Shuddering Remy carried on, trying not to concentrate on where he was.

"Y' still don' like hospitals ma boy?" Jacques Marcuex asked clasping the young man's shoulders pulling him in for a half hug. "y' know I remember de firs' time Jean-Luc Mattie an' I took y' to a hospital, y' were brawlin' like dere was no tomorrow. But as soon as we were outside y' stopped, jus' like dat, clung t' y' Pere an' pleaded wit' him not t' go back in. A'course we had t' you broke your' arm fallin' outta dat damn tree, promised us y' wouldn' touch a tree again." Jacques laughed, squeezing one last time, "wha' happened to dat promise Hahn?"

Remy gave a faint smile, "y' took me back in, an' I was only four… dunno wha' it is dey jus …. I don' like 'em."

"Theo gonna be glad y' came Remy, 'e knows y' blamin' y'self an' y' don' like dese places, he's righ' in ere."

"Pere y' dragged Remy 'ere pour moi, merci beucoup! 'Ere I was thinkin' dat Remy had gone an' forgot about me." Theo Marceux sat up right in bed surround by cards magazines and food.

Remy smiled, and walked up to the bed, "forget about y' big mouth? Think it migh' take more dan a coupla days t' achieve dat ami."

Ignoring the jibe Theo's face turned more serious, "y' all righ' Rem? Tank's fo' comin', be a righ' ol' crowd recently, y' nowhere near as fun as dat ol' man dere."

"I'd be watchin' ma mouth if I were y' boy, or y' migh' fin' yerself in a spot o' trouble." Jacques said with a grin, "y' Maman wan's ta know if y' wan' anything picken' up fo y' tomorrow."

"non, m' good… but Pere would y' min' getting' me something t' drink, m' dyin' fo' somethin' that ain't orange juice."

Jacques caught the look Theo shot at him and quickly agreed leaving the two boys alone. Remy meanwhile remained standing glancing about the room before specking, "so? Y' know how long y' in 'ere fo'?"

"'Nother coupla days, shoul' be home by Saturday, leas' dis gets me out school non?"

Remy nodded, and then looked at the mountain of 'get well' cards behind him. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets Remy looked back down to his cousin. "'M sorry Theo. I shoulda…"

"Shut up. It weren' y' fault, beside if I hadn' o' punched dat prat we wouldn' o' got detention, an' if it wern' fo' you we'd be in a much worse state. Speakin' o' which, y' hand okay?"

Remy chuckled, "yeah its fine."

"'As it happened y' know since?"

Remy shrugged, blew my alarm up dis mornin', dat coun', dere's a nice whole in ma desk now."

"Wha' did y' Pere say? And Tante?"

"Tol' me ta stop throwin' fits... thought I did it on purpose… Tante… she jus' shook 'er head y know like she's real disappointed in me."

"Wha' bout Henri?"

"he's off in Bostin wit' Eti an' Emil ain' he?"

"an' dey don' believe y'? when you say it was an acciden'."

Remy gave a short bitter laugh, "Das' de problem ain' it? I've 'ad control fo' so long, t' suddenly loose it jus' like dat? For no reason? Y' can see why dey don believe me."

"non, I can't." Theo said sitting up straighter, "dey can't honestly think y' blowin' everythin' up on purpose."

Remy shrugged, "Theo?"

"Oui?"

"Y' know y' m' bes' Friend oui?"

Theo cocked his head, squinting, "Oui course I do… what's up?"

Remy pulled his hands back out of his pockets, running a hand through his hair, "d'y' think maybe I should try fin' Stormy?"


End file.
